Birthday Boy Toy
by MikeJaffa
Summary: Yeah OOC again: In appreciation for InsukkyeYash's moral support, a sequel to the controversial "Design Flaw" for InsukkyeYash and penpaninuSessh: Meg, Jo, Jo, Kyo, and ... "toys." And no, that is not a typo.


TITLE: Birthday Boy Toy

AUTHOR: MikeJaffa

SYNOPSIS: For InsukyeYash and penpaninuSessh in appreciations for InsukyeYash's moral support: A sequel to "Design Flaw:" Meg, Jo, Jo, Kyo, and "toys." And no, that is not a typo.

RATING: M (I hope)

DISCLAIMER: Gonzo owns Burst Angel; I am making no money off writing and publishing this story. No, this not a crossover, but a handgun name contains a reference to Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, and Tribune owns the rights to that, and again, I am making no money off this.

/

/

/

/

When Kyohei and the two other students in his team at the cooking school - the girl named Azumi Kazami and the boy named Daiki Ichimonji - came out of the parking garage elevator, they found Jo waiting for them.

Daiki grinned. "Hey, Kyohei! Looks like your little girlfriend is back."

Jo just stared at him. Then her head shifted to Kyohei. "Kyohei," Jo said in her usual monotone. "Thought you explained it to them."

"I did." Kyo had described it as something like an epileptic seizure that had made Jo horny, affectionate, and insecure all at once the day he'd been "nice" to her by registering her guns in his name with building security. He had left out the fact that Jo had later persuaded him to let her screw him with a strap-on dildo Meg had ordered, and that they had been in the middle of doing it when Meg had walked in on him. The only good thing about Meg going medieval on them was it had seemed to have snapped Jo out of ….whatever. Unfortunately, Meg had not forgot about the incident, and in response to Meg's badgering a few days later, Kyo had admitted that he hadn't hated it.

Daiki said, "But you're fine now."

Jo rolled up her sleeve and bared her left arm: No sign of the tatoo, which was purple when she was enraged and green in the uber crazy girlfriend mode. "Need to talk to Kyo. He'll give me a lift home."

Kyo and his classmates said their goodbyes. Then Jo and Kyo started walking towards his scooter.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Meg got it to turn on and off again last night," Jo said, a little irritation coming through her monotone. "That's five nights in a row. She picked up another…toy this morning. And her birthday is tomorrow night. You know what that means."

"Yeah…"

/

/

"What about two girls?" Meg asked.

"What?" Kyo turned around at the stove.

"What?" Jo echoed. Jo, Kyo, and Meg were alone in the trailer, Sei and Amy having gone to meet with Bailan's cyber security teams.

"I was just thinking," Meg said, "what if you had one guy and two girls, and the girls both had…toys, and they did the guy like he was a girl." She giggled. "It's kinda kinky."

"Yeah, I suppose-" Kyo started, then he got where this was going. "Oh, no-"

"You said you liked it," Meg said.

"I said I didn't hate it," Kyo replied.

"I saw the look on your face while she was doing you."

"Meg-"

"I'm not mad anymore, Khyohei. I forgive you. But what if we could control it?"

"Control it?" Jo yelped. "Meg, I was all over the poor guy! I embarrassed him in front of his friends, I tried to shoot myself, I almost bashed his head in in a jealous rage, and then for good measure I jammed as much of a 25 centimeter dong as I could up his ass. You call that controllable?"

Meg was as unflappable as Jo was annoyed - a reversal of their usual emotional states. She said, "Maybe it's just a question of knowing how to relate to the 'new you' properly, which neither of you know how to do."

Kyo muttered, "I don't believe I'm having this conversation."

"I'm just saying I have this idea in my head now," Meg said, "and it's turning me on. And I think Kyo has earned a right to a good experience with us, especially after the way the last one was so rudely interrupted."

Jo said, "That's an understatement Meg. You went berserk."

"Nevertheless, Jo, I think that if handled properly, he could have a good experience."

"Oh, yeah," Kyo deadpanned, "being gangbanged by you guys. I am so looking forward to that."

"I'm with Kyohei," Jo said. "First of all, this is dangerous. Second, it is dangerous. Third, it is dangerous. Four, see one through three. And five, Kyohei is our friend, our buddy, our blood brother, not a slab of meat. I don't want to treat him like that again. And did I mention this is freakin' dangerous?"

Meg said, "What if I can control it? Think about this. My birthday is coming up in a month, Jo. What if by then I can turn on… your other half, keep her from going berserk, and turn her off?"

Jo protested, "You don't even know how!"

"But what if I can? And what if I can do it, say, four, five nights in a row? That would seem to take care of the dangerous part, right?"

Jo admitted, "Yeah, maybe."

"And in the meantime, I can research everything I can find on pegging so I know what we're doing. If Kyo likes it, it'll be our way of making up for all the crap we make him put up with." Meg smiled at Kyohei. "C'mon, Kyo. Pweeeeese? You, me, Jo. You know you want to. And we owe you."

"And if I hate it?" Kyo asked.

"You won't," Meg said. "You'll love it and beg for more."

Kyo turned to Jo. He said, "She's not going to let this go, is she?"

"No," Jo said. "One of her less endearing qualities."

Kyo sighed. "I suppose … ok, Meg, for your birthday, yes, if you can control it-"

"No ifs," Jo said. "Five nights in a row continuously, Meg, and not the smallest problem. And even then, Kyo can still walk away at any time. I'm not going to hold him to it especially if I won't be acting like my normal self at the time. Deal?"

Meg smiled. "Deal. You won't regret this, Kyo."

"Too late, Meg. I regret it already."

/

/

Jo leaned on the car parked next to Kyo's scooter. "You don't have to do this. I won't hold it against you if you renege. I think she's using both of us, and either way, Meg and I are going to talk about this."

"Thanks, Jo, but I made a promise."

"And your word is your bond?" Jo asked. She smiled. "That's what I-" Jo shut her eyes, made a fist and groaned. "Almost lost it. That bitch!"

"Who?"

"Other Jo, the Jo that comes out when that tat turns green. That's what I feel like, anyway. I remember everything, I know what …I… did, but it feels like someone else did it. I can feel her now. She almost got out just now, but I held her back. I like making Meg happy. But I feel like she's the one Meg loves and I'm along for the ride. How can you be jealous when you look in a mirror?"

"I dunno." Kyo sighed. "Guess you guys have a lot to talk about after tomorrow night."

"Oh, yeah." She squeezed Kyo's shoulder. "I appreciate this, buddy, and there will be hell to pay if you get hurt in any way…by me or Meg."

"Thanks, Jo."

/

/

Stripped to his undershorts, Kyo sat on the edge of the bath tub of the hotel room Sei had booked for Kyo, Meg, and Jo. He watched as Meg touched up Jo's makeup. The girls wore matching teddies and already had their strap-ons on. Jo remained as stone-faced as ever, occasionally making a fist.

Meg said, "You should relax, Jo-"

"You and she will have your fun, Meg. But you promised she stays in until I'm ready."

"What 'she-'"

"Meg."

Meg pouted as she reached for the eyeliner.

Jo went on, "We are talking about this tomorrow. Count on it."

"I already agreed." She made a few touches around Jo's eyes, then put the eyeliner down. "There. Perfect!"

"Ok. One more thing. Kyo?"

Meg and Kyo followed Jo into the bedroom where Jo routed through her duffle bag and pulled out a small handgun.

"What's that?" Kyo said.

"Yours," Jo answered. She dropped the clip and pulled the slide back, locking it in place to show the chamber was empty. "High Guardian model XMC 284 twenty-two caliber semi-automatic target pistol, ten round clips. Feel."

Kyo took the gun from her and turned it around in his hand.

Jo said, "Sei has membership at a shooting range. Next weekend, you and I will go there. I will teach you firearms safety and show you how to disassemble, reassemble, and fire the weapon. Twenty-two is a good, small caliber to start with. It's time you learned. And it's fun. And I owe you for going through with this."

"Thanks, Jo."

"Great," Meg groused, "now you're making me feel guilty, Jo."

"Good." Jo put the gun away. She turned back to Kyo and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "See you on the other side, Buddy." Her hand slipped down to Kyo's as she turned to Meg. "All right, Meg. Do it."

Meg put one hand on Kyo's shoulder and another arm around Jo as she started kissing Jo. At first Jo was as taciturn then ever. Then green flame ran down her left arm and she became more passionate; one arm tightened around Meg while the other ran up Kyo's arm and went around his shoulder.

Meg pulled out of the kiss and smiled. "Hello, Jo."

"Meg," Jo - Other Jo - purred. "Why don't you let me out more often? Regular Jo is no fuuuuunnnn."

"I know, but we have work to do, and she's best at it. Besides, it should be special when we play."

"You're right. Like right now." She kissed Kyo full on the mouth. "Mmmm, the things I'm thinking of doing with him, Meg, with our little toys … you'll be amazed what he likes."

"Show me," Meg breathed. "Share him with me."

"All right." Jo kissed Kyo again, then said, "C'mon, Kyo, let's show Meg what you like…"

THE END


End file.
